The Hunter's Familia
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: Losing someone you love is hard, but letting someone you love with all your heart is even harder. Something Nero learned when he had to let Kyrie go. After their break up, caused by Credo's death and tension from it, the hunter has to come to terms with a lot of things. But nowhere, did he expect to have to deal with gods or dungeons.


_**This was just an idea I had recently come up with. It was partially inspired by everyone who read's Godly Demon and wanted Nero and Artemis to get together, but I decided to change it because I felt he was better off paired with someone else. So I figured I would pair Nero with Artemis, just not in the same media. Also, this may end up replacing Devil Tail, I don't know, I feel like Fairy Tail is hardly my best work and a lot of it is similar to Ultimate Fairy. I don't know.**_

_**Basically, this is just something I entertained while I was working and just went 'Fuck it?' and here we are.**_

_**The Hunter's Familia**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

A thunderous roar echoed through the heavens as lightning flashed in the sky followed by the crash of thunder. A creature was suddenly slammed into a cliff face and fell down to the ground on its hands and feet. The creature was not something native to this world and anyone could be certain by just looking at it even once.

It had black and red scales that covered its entire body, rising into large spikes on its shoulders, forming into a sort of organic plate armor. On its knees and claws were white spikes, similar to bone, while the claws were more like three-clawed pincers. Its head was very intriguing; it had no eyes and one large white horn rose from the forehead while a maw of razor-sharp teeth added to the beasts intensity. To add to the intimidation, the creature's entire body crackled with yellow electricity, however, the electricity crackled most intensely at its back.

The beast let out an annoyed growl as its attacker stepped into the clearing where it had been slammed into.

Emerging from the forest was a young girl, appearing to be around twenty years old.

She had green eyes and long blue hair with two long bangs, two strands on each side, and a partial braided tail in the back. She was wearing a white and pale blue outfit, long brown boots with some light brown designs etched into them. Around her waist was a belt, which she kept a piece of white cloth and a dagger in. She also had golden bracelets around her wrists, while resting on top of her head was a golden hairpiece, too small to be a tiara. She was carrying a golden bow, the string partially drawn back with her left hand.

"You should know by now, demons," addressed the girl to the beast, the creature growling lowly at her, "You do not have the same advantage as you once did."

The now identified demon snarled in fury, a buzzing noise filling the air as it suddenly vanished in a flash of yellow electricity, transforming into a bolt of electricity. The bolt jumped around rapidly, the girl drawing the bowstring back and took aim. In the space where an arrow would normally reside, a glowing blue arrow appeared.

The demon then stopped flashing around the area and appeared right in front of the girl, taking her by surprise. Its massive claw raised to slice her in half. The massive appendage collided with the girl, knocking her off of her feet and to the ground. She let out a gasp of surprise as she tried to get up.

Suddenly, the demon appeared right above her, its left claw raised above its head while a blood-curdling roar erupted from its maw. Lightning flashed as it brought its claw down, however, before the creature could kill its foe, a loud bang echoed through the area.

The girl smiled, recognizing that noise and the noise of the demon roaring in pain as its claw now had a hole in it. Looking back, the creature was looking at its claw, the electrical flashes that crisscrossed its body gone, if only temporarily. The beast snarled and swung its head around looking for whoever did this. It was then a loud voice called out.

_"LOOKING FOR ME, ASSHOLE?!"_

The demon snapped towards the direction of the shout and only received a pair of boots right to the face, sending it flying back across the clearing where it had to dig its claws into the ground to slow it down.

The girl looked at her savior, a just rolled her eyes at who it was, but that didn't stop her from smiling.

The person who saved her was a young man, about twenty years old. He was wearing a long, dark blue coat with a red inner lining, on his shoulders were two silver symbols sewn into the coat that appeared to be a waxing crescent moon with a bow and arrow on top of it. The coat also had a brown harness over top while underneath it, was a red zip-up hoodie/vest with two zippers and underneath that was a black shirt. On his left wrist, he had a red wristband held in place with a small brown belt. His legwear consists of a pair of blue pants held up by a belt with a rose buckle that was connected to a holster for a large, silver revolver. Over his pants, he wears brown thigh straps with small belts in them. For footwear, he wears two brown boots that go up to about half of his shins.

Along with this clothing, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that bears the same symbol to the ones on his shoulders, and another on his ring finger that has a rose design etched into it, similar to his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons.

Some of the more notable features of this man were his platinum white hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin tone. Clutched in his right hand was a massive sword with an ornate design, taking inspiration from the German Großes Messer (which translates to "Big Knife"). It had a larger handle, a motorcycle like a handguard that appeared to connect to a few vents on the blade of the sword. However, his hair color or weapon were hardly the biggest attention grabber. That would be the man's right arm.

In the place of a regular human arm was, instead, an arm that was entirely disfigured, and was demonic to the point of being nearly draconic. His claws, palm, and forehand had glowing blue skin, with a large blue crack in the middle of his forearm. The rest of his arm was covered in red organic flesh, with a spike protruding from his elbow. Blue strap-like flesh covered the top part of his arm.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's rude to hit a lady?" taunted the man while the demon growled in annoyance.

"I had this under control," interjected the girl, causing her savior to look back at her and chuckle lightly.

"Right, because 'being knocked down by a demon' is a clear indicator for 'I've has this under control,'" he joked as he sheathed his sword across his back in the harness and extended his right hand.

The girl didn't even hesitate as she gently grasped his hand as he helped her to her feet. She smiled at the boy.

"How did you find me?"

"I've been hunting these guys for years, Artemis," he snorted as he glanced back at the demon, the beast getting back to its feet and growled lowly.

From the demon's body, red electricity started to spark. The yellow glow was replaced with a dark blood red as the creature's growl slowly became louder. The electricity started becoming more intense until it suddenly leaped into the air.

A massive roar erupted from the demon as thunder cracked and a red lightning bolt came down from the clouds. The bolt struck the demon's chest and a blast of electricity erupted from it, along with a massive red flash.

"Well, look who's throwing a tantrum," smirked the man as he drew his sword once more with his left hand, letting it rest on his left shoulder, and started towards the demon. The creature now back on the ground, this time on all fours.

"Don't think I will allow you to have all the fun," interjected Artemis as she grabbed her bow and joined him.

"Why do you think I brought them?" prompted the hunter as he jerked his head over his shoulder. Artemis looked back and saw that several others had come, notably, they were all female and carried bows and arrows. The twenty or so huntresses emerged from the forest, weapons drawn and for good reason too.

The demon suddenly stood on its two legs and threw its head back into the air, letting out a titanic howl. Following the roar was a disturbing sight as various points on the ground started to bubble up with what appeared to be blood. From the scarlet liquid, emerged more creatures, some appeared to be reptilian in nature while others looked more mammalian.

"Figured sooner or later he'd call for help and it wouldn't be fair to the others to leave them hanging," explained the hunter as gestured to the group, "Besides, it'd be more fun if this was a party."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You're such a boy."

"I know," he replied as he flipped his sword around and planted the tip in the ground, "I hope you had fun, buddy."

The electrical beast roared angrily as its claws and horns suddenly became wreathed with red electricity.

"Because we're about to put you outta everyone's misery."

The hunter then twisted the handle of his sword, causing the weapon to let out a powerful rev while flames burst out of the vents along the blade.

_"LET'S ROCK!" _shouted the hunter as he charged right towards the demon, the beast doing the same as it flashed towards him in a burst of electricity. Artemis and her hunters also charged, letting out their own battle cries as the other demons also began thundering towards them.

The hunter and the electrical demon met first, the man carrying the sword leaped into the air and grabbed his weapon with both hands. He twisted the throttle and flames erupted out the sword while at the same time, the demon reappeared with its right claw drawn back and launched a powerful uppercut.

The opposing attacks met in a bright flash.

* * *

_I'll be blunt, I never thought I'd be part of another family after what happened. Losing almost everyone I ever loved._

_ Don't get me wrong, my uncle is a good man, probably one of the best I know. Everyone else back home is my family, but, not quite at the same time. I don't know, maybe I just miss the family that took me in when I was just born. Losing them all was hard, but letting go of one was even harder. Even more to remind myself that she would want me to move on and pick myself up. For that time, I was afraid._

_But now, I'm not afraid._

_Afraid to lose anyone or say goodbye to else because that isn't me._

_You can't be a Demon Hunter if you're afraid to take risks, let some people go._

_Being a descendant of the demon knight Sparda and the only male member of the Artemis Familia, I have a lot going for me._

_My name: Nero._

_This is how I showed Orario just some of the nightmares I deal with on a daily basis._

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
